The present invention is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device may include a component that needs to operate with minimum interference from gas molecules. For example, the component may be a microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) component. In order to maintain a suitable operating environment for the component, the semiconductor device may include an enclosure structure for accommodating the component, and a getter may be implemented inside the enclosure structure for absorbing gas molecules that may emerge inside the enclosure structure.
If gas molecules inside the enclosure structure are more than the getter can effectively absorb, some gas molecules may significantly interfere with the component, and the performance of the component may be unsatisfactory. As a result, the quality of the semiconductor device and the related manufacturing yield may be unsatisfactory.